Fairy Tale Wonderland
by iCarlo
Summary: Getting sucked in a world of fairy tale fantasy wasn't what Dipper planned. Slight WenDip
1. Into The Portal

**My friends forced me to watch Gravity Falls since they know that I like paranormal stuffs and whatnot annnd here I am, currently addicted to it and can't stop daydreaming about the Pines *cat face* Mabel is such a cutie!**

**This story is inspired by the Brothers Grimm: Fairy Tales and dedicated to my bestfriend who forced me *again* to read fairy tales.**

**I own nothing. Nuff said.**

._._._.

"Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!"

A girl of twelve years old, wearing a pink sleeves, was running at the living room with a big grin on her face showing off her braces. She was clutching a dusty worn out box and was laughing giddily as she ran past Soos who was currently sweeping the floor.

"Oh hi Mabel." Soos greeted the hyper-active brunette as he brought out a bar of chocolate from his pocket and ate it. "Yruhmm..."

Mabel, once again screamed out his brother's name when she was nearing her destination. "DIPPPPPEER!" In the living room, there she found her twin brother sitting on the couch in the mid of eating his ice cream. Said ice cream was slowing melting from the spoon. "Ooohh! Is that a Bavarian Raspberry Crunch?" She asked, eyeing the cup of icilious goodness.

"It's strawberry." Dipper said while taking a scoopful of his dessert, "And what do you want Mabel?"

Forgetting about what she's supposed to show her twin; Mabel scratched her head while trying to remember what she needs. "Hehe…" Her big eyes started to roam the room, scanning the surroundings. Thankfully her eyes landed on the box she's clutching.

"Ohohoho! Well you see dear brother…" Mabel held the box high as if her biggest goal was to show off her brother that old box, "…I found this!" and pointed at it menacingly. "Wahaha!"

Imaginary lighting flashed and thunder hollered across the room to add on the effects.

If Dipper could sweat-drop, he'd already have one. "Okay?"

"No! No! No! No!" Mabel, literally bouncing, approached Dipper. She handed him the box and gestured for her brother to open it. "Come now, open it..."

Dipper, who didn't see that this was coming, suspiciously looked at the box. He had many thoughts running on his big head, it could be another prank of Mabel and her girls, or Grunkle Stan's picture when he was in his pre-teens, or another picture of Wendy looking pretty as ever, or…or…

He sighed, maybe it'll be another box full of mysteries like the journal he has.

Oh the feeling he got when he removed the lid, it was book! A very old book with a gold trimming over the brown leather cover.

He gasped. "Mabel! D'you think this is one of the journals?" With a goofy smile etched on his face, he excitedly opened the book and skimmed the pages carefully as that he wouldn't tear it. He was disappointed not to find any supernatural information, or anything. It was just a plain old story book.

"Not just a story book brother." Dipper jumped at Mabel's voice, he was so excited about the book that he forgot her. "It's a fairy tale book!" Emphasis on the word 'fairy' that imaginary rainbows shone above his sister's head.

"Oh come on, Mabel. I though you're interested more in dating than fairy tales?" Dipper gave Mabel back the book, uninterested. Sure, it was an 'ancient' book of fairy tales but it was not 'mysterious' enough to catch his attention.

"How could you say that Dipper?" Gasping, Mabel flippantly declared, "Fairy tales are stories girls have grown to love. It's full of magic and enchanting stories – and rainbows – and unicorns, and princes!"

"Just how could you be uninterested in such a thing?" Finishing her declaration, Mabel looked up at his brother with big near-to-tears eyes. Puppy dog's eyes would work on anyone, she just know that he couldn't underestimate her cuteness!

Sighing for the second time, Dipper adjusted his hat and gave in to Mabel's whatsoever plan. "Fine...what do you want?"

"Woohoo!" Doing some sort of a victory dance, Mabel loudly announced to her dear twin brother her plan for this day. She animatedly pointed at the book, "Let's read a story!"

O~O~O

Turning off the light in their shared bedroom, Mabel, smiling goofily, handed out Dipper a flashlight which he immediately turned on that it made his sister's brace shine. "Mabel, we're going to read a fairy tale, not a horror series."

"Come on Dip, you're such a killjoy." She lightly punched his arm and sat beside him so that Dipper would also see it.

As Dipper shone the contents of the book with the flashlight, he immediately begrudged on why he agreed to read fairy tales with Mabel. She was right; it would be full of magic that he could literally see 'glitter dusts' coming from the book.

"Ohhh! Look what we have here!" Mabel, thrilled with what she saw, exclaimed, "We have Cinderella!"

Dipper looked at his sister, he knows that she's that hyper but not this hyper. And not to mention he's anxious. And why wouldn't he be? He's a guy. A male. A boy. He's not interested in stuff like this.

Mabel begun to read out loud, '_Once upon a time, though it was not in my time or in your time, or in anybody else's time… There was a great king who had an only son, the prince and heir who was about to come of age.' _

'Some great way to start a story.' Dipper thought. He never knew fairy tales could be like this…this boring. No suspense, no mystery and worse of all, no action.

He looked at the book, which was now covered in pink and gold glitter that greatly irritated his eyes, and then at Mabel who stopped reading it out loud and was now staring at the book with pure wonder.

"Dip? Are you seeing this?" Mabel merrily asked, that goofy smile back on her face, chuckling.

Dipper, for a second, scanned the room with the light coming from his flashlight and noticed that their room was now covered with that awfully colored glitter. "I'm seeing it okay."

Laughing, Mabel shoved the book on Dipper's face, "Not that! This!"

"Ha..?!" the moment Mabel pushed the now heavily glittered book at Dipper's face that his nose managed to touch the page.

He saw nothing but that pink and gold dust or you could say vortex which was madly swirling in front of him. "Mabel!"

._._._.

**Yes. I know. My grammar is not that good. Forgive me.**


	2. Prince Dipper

**I own nothing. **

****._._._.

"Aw… what hit me?" Dipper groaned as he rubs his pounding head. He tried to remember what happened as to why his head hurts. Oh yeah. That pink and gold portal thingy, that's why.

But wait?! If Dipper got sucked into that portal then…

"MABEL!" His pounding headache suddenly vanished at the thought of his twin sister as he vigorously scanned for her in the room he was in. He expected him to be in some sort of a forest where most of the heroes in the movie he watched landed, but in a room – a very big room mind you – with a big self portrait of some prince guy…this is not what Dipper Pines actually expected.

As if he just finished running from a 5k marathon, Dipper was desperately catching for his breath. He was hyperventilating. Why, you may ask? He was here sitting on a very elegant bed, in a not-so-modern but still fancy room at a place where he was not familiar with, Dipper felt like he was in a different dimension.

No duh.

He doesn't know where he was – well, he's in a room, but still – he's confused and worse, he's alone. No sign of Mabel. Or Soos. Or anyone.

He tried to clamed himself by cradled his legs and begun to think of ways he could get back. He could summon that dorito Bill Cipher to get him out of here but Dipper would need the journal. Hmm…or, he could always wander around this place to get info and then get back. Yes, that could work.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Prince Dipper?! Are you alright?!" Dipper was jerked back to reality when a voice, coming from behind the big oak doors, called him. But what does the 'prince' title mean…

Said oak doors were slowly opened to show man wearing a 'butler outfit' and he…wait a minute. Is that Robbie?! Dipper's eyes widen and managed to scream "What are you doing here!" as he accusingly pointed at Robbie who was clearly concerned and not to mention puzzled.

Okay recap. Last time Dipper remembered, Robbie was a rude goth who cares for no one expect for Wendy. There's even a rivalry going on between them so why would he ask Dipper if he was alright?

But, this isn't really his dimension is it?

"Your highness, I apologize for intruding your room but I heard you scream this 'Mabel' girl's name as to why I came here."

"…"

"…"

What.

Dipper may like the 'highness' part but…since when was Dipper a prince, and a royalty? Oh come on, why is this world just plain confusing…

Dipper, who decided to play with Robbie, tried to act princely. He squared his shoulders and got out of bed. Unfortunately for him, his eyes landed on the big self-portrait…of…himself.

What.

Looking down at himself, Dipper with panic in his eyes realized that he aged. He was not the short twelve years old anymore!

Oh gosh…

He immediately approached the nearest mirror the room had and gasped, "I look handsome." He indeed was. Staring directly in front of Dipper was a man, maybe at the age of twenty. His once chubby face was now lean showing off his muscular jaw; his hair now was shorter than before and was styled neatly as if he just went out for a haircut.

..this can't be happening.

Robbie, who was visibly worried for his lord - for the prince never in his life shouted at him –, tried to offer his lord a breakfast, but alas the young prince was busy staring at his reflection. Now that doubled Robbie's worry level.

Trying again to get Dipper's attention, Robbie cleared his throat. "Prince. Are you not feeling well? Must I serve your breakfast here?"

Robbie patiently waited for Dipper to reply but instead he got mumblings, "Um…mm-mumm…hm?" Robbie sighed, the prince was talking gibberish. If the prince is still like that after midday, should he tell the herald that today's ball is to be cancelled? He slowly closed the door and left the prince to his mumblings. He still had many things to attend to.

O~O~O~O~O

"Wendy!" A shrill voice caught the attention of a young maid from below the staircase. Said servant stopped her chore as she immediately went to where that voice was.

As she went down the stairs, her face was illuminated by a lone ray of light coming from a mosaic window she just cleaned. A lumberjack hat was innocently sitting on top of her long red hair and her face was adorned with three cute freckles on her cheeks.

She was simple looking yet beautiful.

"Yes?" Wendy asked as she took her last step down the stairs and gazed at her _fat and ugly _stepmother, Susan, who was reading a letter.

"I want you to set my daughters' bath make sure it has enough bubbles." Her stepmother didn't even glanced at Wendy when she approached her. "After that you shall prepare their most elegant gowns they have and clean their most prized shoes."

"Yes, stepmother." Wendy dared to ask, "May I know what it is all about?"

Her stepmother looked at her with her opened left eye, contemplating on whether she should tell Wendy or just ignore her. Sadly, it wasn't the latter. "We are invited to come at the prince's ball tonight."

"Oh…"

"Indeed." Susan said as she dismissed Wendy with a lazy wave of her hand. "Come now! Hurry up; it will start at exactly 7 o'clock sharp!"

Reluctantly nodding, Wendy immediately went to the bathroom, begrudging every step she took as she neared the door to get their lavender scented body wash. She wished that she could come but her stepmother surely won't allow her.

Opening the door to the bathroom, she was greeted with the white tiles she just cleaned earlier. Wendy sighed. She's tired already but she knows that she has a_ lot_ of work to do. If she could finish this soon, then her stepmother and stepsisters would leave her early and then she'll be free from her work.

As soon as Wendy finished filling two of the tubs with bubbles, she, without delay, went to get their dresses and polish their shoes, and afterwards she asked the coachman to prepare the horses needed for the ride while she would ready the carriage.

When she swiped the last dust resting on the window of the carriage, she sighed, "Phew…"

Exhausted, Wendy mentally congratulated herself for a job well done. Ha! She finished all of her stepmother's orders in just four hours! '_Beat that, hahaha!' _. Wendy leaned on the window, trying to take a break for in just a minute, but unfortunately her stepmother once again called her.

"Wendy!"

Wanting to cry out her frustration she screamed, "Coming!" said Wendy with great sigh.

As she approached the room where they are at, she was greeted by her stepmother when she opened the door and behind Susan were her stepsisters, who were clearly struggling to perfect their already 'perfect' face and hair in front of a big mirror.

"Mabel! Ugh! Just where did you hide my lipstick!"

"I didn't hide it blondie, you lost it!"

And so, Wendy's stepsisters: Mabel and Pacifica, started a verbal brawl throwing insults after insult.

Behind Wendy was Susan, who was obviously annoyed by her daughters, with a sigh, she ordered her stepdaughter/servant to fix them, "Wendy, I want you to clean them up and groom their hair."

Both Mabel and Pacifica's once fixed hairdos were now in ruins and so were their make-ups. They kept on pushing each others as if they were children who were fighting over some delicious candy, which is certainly an interesting view to look at.

Wanting to laugh at the scene, Wendy's stepmother disrupted her from her mental amusement, "Now." Susan said sternly.

Keeping her tired groan to herself, without hesitations she grabbed the nearest brush sitting at the table to patch up her stepsisters' hair when both were finished in their dispute.

"Wendy, would you not like to go to the ball?" Her stepsister Mabel asked as Wendy brushed her hair now messed up hair.

"I can't, I have a lot of chores to do." Replied Wendy while trying to straighten Mabel's unruly chocolate hair.

"She's right sister. Plus, I'm sure the prince wouldn't like a wench at his gathering." Said Pacifica who resumed putting on lipstick, not even caring that her mascara smudge on her cheeks.

Insulted, Wendy tried to keep her temper in check; she decided to ignore Pacifica and wished that the time would hasten a little bit. No, not a little bit, a little more.

When she was finished trying to make her stepsisters beautiful, as the best she can, she left their bedroom to make sure the coachman is ready.

Wendy was worn out and beat, she hadn't eaten anything nor took a break and her stepmother kept on commanding her on what to do. It would have been fine if she could come but she knew she can't for her stepsister, Pacifica, was right just why would the prince want a wench at his fancy gathering?

Wendy waited for them to arrive at the garden where she and the coachman were waiting. She kept on stroking the horse's perfectly white mane and nuzzling its nose to kill some time.

Half an hour before seven, her stepfamily had arrived wearing their most stylish dresses and shoes. Pacifica was wearing a purple long dress with French trimming while Mabel was dress in a yellow gown covered with silver sequins. Her mother, attempting to look finesse, wore her golden turtleneck (to cover her fats) golden gown that was designed by some famous designer.

"Expect us to come home late." Her stepmother informed her as she entered the carriage; she didn't even glance at Wendy to say goodbye or anything. Not even an order, which she of course expected.

It was nearing dusk and when the sun totally set down, Wendy lost sight of the carriage. Fat tears came out of her eyes as she started to cry. Her knees gave in as she let herself plopped down the grass and sob, "I wished I could go…"

The first sign that it was already night were when the stars shone bright in the heavens and the moon above illuminated Wendy's crying figure. Cold winds brushed past her and the crickets near the pond sung their daily mantra.

"Then go." Wendy broke out form her sobbing when she heard a grumpy voice behind her. She looked up only to see an old man wearing a fez on top of his head and a black suit, with the jacket buttoned closed, a bow tie similar in color to his fez, and a white dress shirt.

"Who…" Wendy asked the old man in question as she wiped the tears on her cheeks. "…are you?"

"Eh…I'm your fairy godfather!" He announced.

"Ohh..kay?" Wendy was unsure of what to think of this 'fairy godfather' for he doesn't look like a fairy and she's sure that he was definitely not her godfather.

"Listen here girl, I'm here to grant your wish." As soon as the 'fairy' pulled out a cane out of nowhere, he said, "Just give me a pumpkin and seven mice."

Wendy didn't know what to do; she was frozen in place staring at the 'fairy'. She now slightly, _slightly,_ believed that this old man in front of her was indeed a magical creature but not a fairy, she can't consider the fact that this old man was…

…a fairy. Oh, come on… Fairies have wings.

"Wait, what wish?" Wendy asked with a huge amount of curiosity on her eyes. She was testing this old man fairy if that wish was…

"To attend the prince's fancy-dancy grand ball." He flat out declared, "I know all about you Wendy."

A gasp came out from Wendy, "Stalker much?!"

"What!" Fairy godfather pointed his cane at Wendy, "Just give a pumpkin and seven mice already so I can leave!

Ohhkay, that was ironic. Aren't fairies supposed to be nice and friendly? Not to mention, _young…_?

"What are you looking at?! Move!" Wendy immediately did what she was instructed to bring to that man, she was still mystified.

Plucking out the finest pumpkin in her garden, Wendy wondered why on earth does that 'fairy' want with a pumpkin…to eat it? Definitely not. She put it in front of old man fairy, who was looking at her impatiently while tapping his foot.

Afterwards, she instantly went to gather seven mice, she did make sure they were alive, and trapped it inside a box.

Once Wendy finished what that old man wanted, she asked, "Question. If you're here to grant my wish, why do you need a pumpkin and mice?"

Old man fairy flicked his cane, where white sparks glimmered, on top of the pumpkin before replying, "Oh you wait and see." He tapped the pumpkin three times.

Wendy was interested on what was going to happen but as seconds passed by, nothing had happened. Soon, the seconds became minutes and not only was Wendy getting edgy from waiting, but also her old man fairy godfather.

"What just happened…?" He questioned for he, not only frustrated, but also confused.

Rolling her eyes, Wendy retorted, "Don't ask me, you're the fairy here."

The fairy was annoyed by the fact that his magic didn't work and add to it that the one he was supposed to help being all sassy and cheeky. Deciding to change course, he placed his attention on the seven mice inside the box.

"Hay…"He sighed. Once again, he waved and tapped the box with the seven mice inside it three times. White sparks once more twinkled at the wave that silvery dust landed on top of the box.

For the second time, nothing had happened and Wendy's fairy was getting more frustrated that he gritted his teeth so hard that she could literally hear it.

"So…" Wendy said, "What am I supposed to see again?" She waited for something to happen like before since that old man magically brought out a cane out of nowhere, she thought that he could really do more than that.

Doubt crossed Wendy's mind, maybe he really is just an old fart magician. Emphasis on the word _old, _that his tricks could no longer work. Ha. Ha. Ha.

"Very funny!" He snapped at Wendy, "Why won't it change?!" Little did Wendy knew that this 'old man fart' as she call it can read her mind.

With her eyes twitching from shock, she timidly suggested, "Um…maybe there's a key word where in you have to chant it?" Wendy nervously laughed, her fairy godfather was sizing her up with his irritated glare, "Oh, you know…like what fairies do in some of the stories I've read…?"

"…"

Still glaring at her, Wendy anxiously smiled. Okay…the silence he was giving her was awkward. Very awkward.

"You girl. I never knew you were a genius." He said as he turned his back on her and sang, "Morf nikpmup ot hcaoc…"

At first, Wendy was anxious and nervous because she really did suggested a lame suggestion but now she was embarrassed. Why? Because that old man, whose back was facing at her, was chanting some sort of…spell…? And believe her that the sight was really, _really, _embarrassing.

Wendy's fairy godfather was dancing like a lunatic that white dust and sparks flew out from his cane. He kept on pointing and tapping at the box and at the pumpkin while singing, "Morf ecim ot esroh!"

After twirling around, which left a circle of white dust around him, the fairy pointed directly at Wendy his cane, "Morf sgur ot kcorf!"As soon as that old man said that, white dust exploded around Wendy that left her coughing and gasping for air.

"Hahaha!" He laughed, "Perfect!"

"Old man fairy godfather! What did you do!" Wendy shriek. She now believed that this man she just insulted was absolutely a fairy. Or magician. But still…

"Hey! Be thankful! I made you look like a princess!" He snapped back at Wendy furiously waving his cane. His once happy demeanour when he was singing was immediately replaced by annoyance.

When the dust smoke thinned, the fairy grinned and exclaimed, "Tada!"

Standing in front of the fairy was a gorgeous woman dressed in a teal ballgown where the bodice is emphasized with a flattering sweetheart neckline and jewel-like beading that a colored sash details it, an ample full skirt and sheer bolero with ruffles. A pair of teal colored glass slippers was matched with her dress to finish up her look.

"Wow." Wendy's fairy breathed out, he never imagined that girl to be this beautiful. No scratch that, she looks stunning and _gorgeous._

When the smoke finally disappeared, Wendy was amazed by the sight she was looking at. Behind her fairy was a golden-orange carriage, more stylish than what her stepmother owns, equipped with six white horses with golden-yellow mane. Petting one of the horses was a fat well-groomed man wearing the standard coachman uniform.

Wendy looked at herself and gasped, "Wow…" This is not what she expected; at first that old man was showing her nothing but a cheap tap-and-tap here at the pumpkin and at the box. Her eyes couldn't believe that she, a servant, a maid, a _wench_, was wearing a gown designed to be worn by a princess…

"Girl, you better hurry up." The fairy's grin was replaced by a solemn frown, "I'm old, I get it, and so my spell won't last that long. It'll vanish at exactly 12 o'clock _sharp_."

Wendy nodded and approached the carriage, which the coachman opened the door for her. She carefully lifted her ample skirt as to prevent it from getting damaged. She paused by a little before getting on the carriage, "Hey old man!"

"What?!" Infuriated, the fairy almost broke his cane into two out of anger, "You ungrateful brat!"

Wendy chuckled, "Relax, I just want to thank you, that's all." She went inside and took her seat, waiting for her coachman to direct her to the prince's ball while bidding farewell to her fairy which the old man waved back in return.

O~O~O~O~O

Dancing with Mabel was fine, sure what's wrong with that? They're twins after all…

Not in this world. Nope.

He was currently wearing the usual prince suit he always sees in the movies he watched. Earlier, Robbie informed him that tonight at seven, would be his grand ball. And so he prepared himself to look formal and princely with the help of Robbie and his other servants.

At first Dipper thought that this is just a plain and simple party but nooo… it's a gathering where royal and noble families were asked to attend to for it was Dipper's time to pick a woman he would…he dared to say, "Marry?!"

"Yes Prince Dipper! Let's get married!" Dipper nearly had a heart attack. Mabel, his twin sister back from the world he was born, was currently dancing and ogling with him and now asking him to marry her!

He get it that this dimension is messed up, and that his supposed to be relatives were not his relatives here but with Mabel asking Dipper to marry her was just wrong.

Wrong in the mind of a twelve year old boy stuck in the body of his future twenty year old princely self.

"I-" Before Dipper could reply, he was yanked away from Mabel, '_Oh, thank you!' _and is now face to face with Pacifica. _'No thank you.'_

"I've heard from the rumours, prince, that you like blonde girls…" Pacifica seductively purred which sent chills in Dipper's spine. This Pacifica he was dancing with now was, slightly, different from the Pacifica he knew…unlike Mabel and Robbie.

He sighed, he'd been dancing with ladies and princesses for three hours already and he's beat up. Dipper's mind kept on wandering about certain things like when could he go home or where's Grunkle Stan, or happened to Wendy in this dimension…

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robbie waving at him that as if he wanted to '_congratulate_' him for dancing with another beautiful girl. Yeah right, beautiful girl alright, a girl whose face is covered by thick cosmetics and fake eyelashes.

Dipper sighed again, he has been dancing with the ladies and the princesses for three hours already, non-stop, and he needs break. Now.

"Umm… Pacifica?" He asked, hoping that this girl in front of her would notice how tired he was.

"Yes love?" She replied while fluttering her fake eyelashes at him. '_Yuck.'_

Sighing for the third time, he said, "Listen Pacifica, I've been tired from all this dancing and I want to take a break. Please?"

Fortunately, they stopped dancing and now Pacifica was staring at him with wide curious eyes. "Well then, take your time!" She said whereas she bid her farewell, for now, with flying kisses.

Internally cheering that he was now free from any other princesses' clutches, he went straight for the chocolate fountain and served himself a drink.

Dipper took a sip of his chocolate drink and began to think about stuff. He couldn't believe what this day turned out. It started when he got sucked in that pink vortex, woke up in a fancy room, and then Robbie informing him to choose carefully on who he should pick to marry. At first he was fine with it, his original plan was to decline all the princesses' offer in marriage but as soon as the gathering started…familiar faces showed up.

He was interrupted with his thoughts when a red haired girl approached him. She was wearing a teal gown with a puffy skirt. And she looks familiar.

"…"

Wait!

Long red hair and green eyes? Wendy…?

Dipper mentally thought of this girl approaching him with the lumberjack hat on top of her head, green plaid shirt and jeans…

Oh my gosh. It is Wendy.

Dipper unconsciously spitted his drink at a nearby fat princess, who he ignored when she started to cry and left. So un-princely.

"H-hi?" Wendy greeted with a shy smile. Dipper thought that she looked beautiful when just wearing her casual attire but seeing Wendy up close much less in a well-designed dress? Dipper sure is ready to faint from blood loss.

"Hello…" Dipper was nervous. He didn't know what to do now that Wendy, from this dimension, is here add it up to the fact that they're on the same age…and Dipper's tall now…and…he can ask her to dance…

'_Argh!' _He internally screamed, he needed a plan. Now. But he can't really think that properly now that he's face to face with Wendy. '_Um…'_

"Dance?" Dipper asked stiffly, he was sweating and anxious. He really wanted to dance with Wendy but he's afraid that he would mess it up like the time when Grunkle Stan had his party at the shack.

Wendy blinked twice and said, "Um, sure."

He didn't even asked for Wendy to wait for anything, Dipper, as fast as the lightning, took off running where the orchestra was at, near the big curtained wall where it hides nothing but wall. As he reached the conductor, he immediately demanded with a dictating voice, "Play something slow."

Terrified, the conductor was left with a forced, "Yes…"

Dipper, at once, went back to Wendy, who was starting at the palace with astonishment.

"So um…hey!" Dipper shakily offered his hand at Wendy who just smiled at his nervousness. "Dance?"

O~O~O~O~O

And so they danced and danced like there's no tomorrow. Dipper actually enjoyed it. This may not be the Wendy he knew but still, talking to her and discussing about nonsense was like the same back home.

From their chat, Dipper learned from Wendy that this place he was sucked in was also the same 'Gravity Falls' only it's in the fairy tale, and a bit medieval.

Unfortunately, thinking about 'Gravity Falls' brought Dipper nausea. He missed the shack, Soos, Grunkle Stan and his sister, and the Mabel who was currently glaring at this Wendy was definitely not his twin. On the bright side at least he was enjoying.

Both Wendy and Dipper were so engrossed dancing and chatting that they didn't noticed that it was already midnight. Dipper didn't notice it because there were still many people around the palace while Wendy was too busy with her conversion with prince Dipper, the first person she got to chat with beside her stepfamily.

"Oh no." Wendy run, as fast as her legs could take her, away from the prince and away from the palace. She kept on running towards the arch where exit was but her shoes were slowing her down. Wendy just wished that these shoes weren't made out of glass so that she could just kick it away but nooo, it's a pain to remove it by hand.

"Wait!" Dipper exclaimed, just why would Wendy, who was clearly having fun just by dancing with him, would want to go now? As in now.

Wendy didn't even look back; she knew it was the prince. Just her luck, as a result she left her teal colored glass slippers and went to her carriage where the coachman was, in panic, waiting for her.

Dipper, gasping for breath, looked at the carriage then at Wendy's glass shoes and then back again at the carriage. Realization hit Dipper like a Bavarian Raspberry Crunch mixed with wasabi, glass slippers were equal to Cinderella, and Cinderella is equals to fairy tale.

With big eyes full of recognition, Dipper now knew where he is at.

In some fairy tale wonderland that is full of magic and enchanting stories – and rainbows – and unicorns, and princes!

Oh gosh, that book Mabel found was the reason why he was here.

Grabbing those teal colored slippers, he decided not to follow the fairy tale Cinderella story he knew. Because face it, where's the fun in that where you already know what the outcome would be, plus, he kind of messed up this dimension already.

"Robbie!" Dipper called for his servant. In all honesty, he's the only servant Dipper knew by name, he can't just call his servant 'servant', that would be too embarrassing, a prince not knowing his servants.

"You called, your highness?" Robbie asked when he came out of the arch.

Staring at the road Wendy's carriage took, Dipper instructed, "Let's go look for Wendy."

Confused, Robbie once again asked, "Who?"

"Let's follow those sisters when they are about to go home, understand?"

"Er...?"

O~O~O~O~O

It was two and a half in the morning when both Mabel and Pacifica got tired and decided to bid their farewell to their beloved prince. Saying goodbyes were usually easy but with those two, they just can't get over the fact that Dipper's party was over. It took a full ten minutes for those siblings to enter their carriage and head home.

Dipper immediately went to the stables where Robbie was waiting, and then went after to follow their targets.

It wasn't that soon when the carriage they were following entered a big but deserted compound. It must've be the house they were living in. Last time Dipper check, Cinderella's stepfamily was wealthy. But then again, this isn't actually Cinderella.

Robbie and Dipper dismounted on their horses, they currently on the side of the house where a big window is opened on the third floor.

"What now?" Robbie asked, looking around for any signs of guards or anything besides them.

Squaring his shoulders, Dipper took the wooden ladder resting on the side, "Now? We climb."

"Isn't that a bad idea prince?" Robbie questioned with uncertainty in his eyes, he had a better suggestion than to climb a ladder.

"Yep! This way is easier." As Dipper set down the ladder into a more safe position, he began to climb. Robbie, on the other hand, stayed. He wasn't sure if it is safe. He was sure is idea was safer now that the ladder was shaking.

"Prince…?" He called out as quietly as he can; Dipper was near the window when Robbie heard a displeasuring 'crack'.

"…"

_Crack_

Both Robbie and Dipper were silent when they heard the second crack. Nothing was heard except for the whistle of the early morning wind. Assuming that it was the ladder and would be broken anytime soon, Dipper, as carefully as a cat, took one step at a time to reach the window.

"Prince!" Afraid that the ladder would break because of the noise, Robbie whispered, "I think it would be better if you climb down."

"How can I climb down?! I might step on the crack!" Dipper argued as he took another timid step.

Face-palming, Robbie was unsure if the prince had gone nuts. First, the different demeanour when he first saw Robbie. Second, his un-'princely' acts. Third, his adventurous behaviour. This hadn't happened before. If the prince just followed his idea, then they wouldn't get into trouble.

As if the word 'trouble' was hexed, both Robbie and Dipper heard footsteps coming from the second floor that silenced them both. Almost a minute later, a hand reached for the handle of the window and closed it.

Didn't that person even noticed Dipper? He's head is just like half a foot away from the window.

He sighed, well at least they aren't unnoticed.

Dipper was about to take another step when the red-head girl Robbie saw earlier opened the window with great force that it almost, _almost_, hit the prince on his forehead.

Sure, Dipper didn't get hit…but the power, when Wendy opened the window, shook the ladder that it suddenly broke.

Dipper, afraid to die in this dimension, screamed, "Wendy!" before he landed on the grass where he expected it to be hard but it was quite the contrary.

Robbie watched in horror as the prince fall off the broken ladder, he was supposed to catch him but an invisible force pushed him back. To his amusement, instead of watching the prince fall on the ground, he got sucked in.

In to the ground…

What?

._._._.

**Author's notes:**

**(1) I'm so sorry for my grammar. I know, it's bad.**

**(2) This is an AU where Dipper got sucked in the fairy tale world. So basically, it's all fairy tales but I altered some scenes in the Cinderella (movie) and the 'The Little Glass Slipper' **

**(3) Characters. Okay, I apologize if some didn't like it that the characters are OOC.**

***_Stan (old man fairy)_ haha! I enjoyed writing his scene, I just love his attitude plus like I said I altered some scenes, this is one of it. *_Soos (Wendy's coachman)_ *_Lazy Susan (stepmother)_ *_Mabel and Pacifica (stepsisters)_ I know that Mabel and Pacifica are rivals but I don't have any good character in my mind that could make a good sister/sibling for Pacifica. _*Robbie (manservant)_ Now this guy attitude is actually from the Reverse!Pines AU in tumblr. **

**(4) You know the spell Stan chanted? Try reversing it then you'll what's the meaning c:**

**(5) Hihihi, okay I just want you to know that those mice (remember that) when they got turned into a horse, their color is golden-yellow and white right? Well, it's the Sev'ral Times! *cheers* **

**(6) I dunno, I got bored writing this chapter. Plus, I'm too lazy to write. Mehh... this might go in haitus if ever I got extreme case of writer's block. Tell me if I should make this a three-shot story instead so I can end it and proudly claim this story as complete. I'd rather finish a story than leave it on haitus. **

**Review pretty please~**


End file.
